


Unexpected but Good?

by itsKiki98



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsKiki98/pseuds/itsKiki98
Summary: Victoria acquires a crush for a certain blue-haired skating punk. Chloe secretly feels the same way. How will this new unexpected "relationship" turn out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfiction, Victoria is friends with Max, a little nicer and a "bit" thirsty. This is my very first fanfiction so idk how it will turn out. That's all and I hope you enjoy!

Victoria POV

I walked along the campus of Blackwell trying to clear my mind. How can Mark--Mr. Jefferson--not want ME? I mean, what the fuck? How could he possibly turn ME down? Ugh, I see nothing worth taking a picture of. I see squirrels, our Tobanga, and those goddamn Rachel Amber posters everywhere. Then, I spot a beautiful, blue-haired punk girl skating. None other than the troublemaker herself, Chloe Price. Wait, did I say beautiful? No I couldn't have. That ugly freak? Well, she actually does look stunning up close and amazing while she's skating. Wow, now that'd make a pretty "priceless" picture. Except, of course it does have a Price in it. Oh God, since I've started hanging with Caulfield, her puns are rubbing off on me. Although, right now I wouldn’t mind her best friend rubbing off on me too. It’s official, I’ve got it bad. What is wrong with me? How could I bring myself to like a girl like her? Oh well, that's how all of my crushes happen. I like someone who may not be good for me, nor I for them. I like the person way too much and most of them end up not liking me back. Maybe this cycle is about to start all over again.  
I looked all around me to make sure no one was looking. Then, I snapped the picture. I gasped out loud.  
“Fuck, she looks so great.”  
“Who looks so great?,” I heard a small voice behind me say. Shit! I didn’t mean to say that out loud! I turned around and saw Caulfield standing there. I could feel my cheeks heating up a little as I stuttered out,  
“Uhhhh n-n-no one Maxine!” Someone tell me why I’m blushing and stuttering! This is not normal for me!  
“It’s Max, never Maxine. And oh really Victoria? Why are you blushing and stuttering then? Who’s on the picture you just took that you’re hiding?”  
I tried to think of a quick lie. “I-i-it’s me Caulfield! It’s a selfie! Who looks better than me?”  
"Oh, well, since it’s you, I suppose you wouldn’t care if I looked at it, right?”  
“I would but umm….”  
“Come on, Tori! Please let me see! I thought that we were friends now!” Then a gust of wind blew the picture out of my hand and onto the ground….face up. I would’ve cursed the wind out right now if it was a real person.  
“Well well well. Look what we have here. Does someone have a little crush on my best friend?”  
“Shut it, Caulfield!”  
“Oooooh you like her, you like her!,” she sang in a childish tone.  
“Ok! Fine! I think she’s really fucking hot! Ok? Happy now?”  
Max smirked at me. “Do you want me to talk to her for you? I can hook you guys up!”  
“No thanks Max. I can handle this myself. Plus, I don't think she'd even like me back so I'll just keep my distance and save you the trouble.”  
“Oh come on, Tori. I'm sure she'll feel the same way. You're great! She’s my best friend! I know her better than you, so at least give it a shot. Please?!”  
She looked up at me with those doe-like eyes and freckles. I could tell Max wasn’t gonna give this up anytime soon and she knows I can say no to that face.  
“Ugh, ok fine, Max. You can…...hook us up.”  
“Yayyyy! Ok I’ll be right back!”  
I stood there trying to contain my nervousness. I quickly ran a comb over my hair, smoothed my skirt out, and put on more lipstick. Then I tried to act as normal as possible when Max gestured towards me and Chloe winked. Fuck! How is she so hot when she’s not even trying! Standing there all sweaty with her skateboard, hot tattoos, and beanie on. Shit! They’re walking towards me!  
“Hey there Ms. Queen of Hotness. Max here told me that you seem to have a crush on me!”  
I glared at Max. She was supposed to hook us up, not confess my feelings for her!  
“Sorry,” Max mouthed. I face palmed. “No no, it’s ok! I don’t blame you. I mean, look at me. I am pretty sexy, right?” Then she went and flashed that stupid sexy smirk of hers.  
“Go fuck your selfie,” I said.  
“Oh really? I bet you’d wanna fuck my selfie.” She winked.  
“In your wet dreams, Price.” I had to play hard to get, right?  
“Oooh! I like em feisty!"  
"What do you want from me, Price."  
"Well, I think we both know what I'd like from you, but I'm a classy punk. I'll save it for after our first date."  
"Oh, how mature of you. And what makes you think I'd do that with you?" My mind and also another part of body is telling me I definitely would, but I've got to control it.  
"I have a special type of superpower that tells me these things, Vic, called Tunnel Vision," she said as she looked at me knowingly.  
"Y-yeah whatever."  
"HAHA! See I told you! Anyways, if I’m so NOT totally hot, then I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I took you out tonight around 7?”  
“Fine, I wouldn’t mind at all. I’ll show you how NOT hot you are!”  
“Hahahahaha, good luck with that! See you tonight, babe!”  
I blushed a deep shade of red. She winked and got into her truck and drove away. Why’d she have to call me babe? And why am I so flustered?  
Max looked at me and said, “Well, I guess that turned out well? Good luck with your date and you’re welcome by the way!” And with those words, she ran off. I’ve gotta find something to wear tonight that’ll blow Chloe’s mind. Hehe besides maybe me. Did I really just think that? I am truly a hot mess. If this is how I feel after our first conversation, how am I going to act tonight on our date? Oh....my....dog....I HAVE A DATE WITH THE HOT BADASS CHLOE! Yup, I hang around Max too much. Fuck I need some water….a lot of it....and maybe a cold shower as well.


End file.
